Kryton's Last Son?
by FurlessCat
Summary: What if Clark wasn't the only Kryptonian to have made it off the planet?


This is my first Smallville fic...well, the first one that i've decided to put up, so please leave reviews, on what you like and what you don't like. And please tell me if i'm not suited to write about Smallville. This story isn't true to the original, it's just a version i played up in my head...so yeah, oh! and i don't own any characters from Smallville.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
Dust clung to the air ast he young Kryptonian mother clutched her child close. People were running all around her, trying to get away from the attackers that had landed a day ago. The Kryptonians had only had one enemy, the Vorans from a neighboring planet. They had landed with the goal of taking Krypton as their own, any way possible.   
  
The mother looked down into her son's wide, shifting eyes.  
  
"Shhhh, mommy will take care of you." she whispered in her native tongue. A huge explosion caught her attention to the left. She whipped her head to the sound and heat coming from the blast and realized the city hall was gone.   
  
Making a quick decision, she rose from the gravel in the alley between the fruit stalls in the market. She held her little boy tight to her body, trying not to hear his whimpers of fear. She took off at a full run, knowing she was going to get caught, but also knowing she wasn't going to let her son grow up as a slave to those pigs.  
  
Another explosion, closer this time. Little bits of metal crashed into the mother's face causing her to cry out in pain and almost drop her child. She staggered a few steps, then regained her footing and was off again. She had to get to the library.  
  
When she had ahd her son, the Vorans had been becoming an increasingly dangerous threat to Krypton. Over the past three years they had gotten out of control. But when she and her husband had received their gift, they had believed that eventually the Vorans would cross the line. So her husband, the scientist, Jor El, had constructed a space pod and placed it in their library's basement, behind the outdated books and files. Periodically Jor El had updated it with the newest technology and whatnot. Now the mother hoped with all her heart that it still lay undiscovered.  
  
Screams and roars filled the air as another explosion went off. This time the mother stopped to look in awe at the damage done. Two chunks of the planet floated away, up into space. Quickly, she rubbed her tears away, and tried to shield her son's absorbing eyes. She didn't want him to remember this when he was grown on a nice, good planet.  
  
She took a deep breath, then continued to run. She turned a corner and viewed the library in front of her. The side had collapsed in on itself. She tripped on her way up the steps, dropping her son. He looked around wildly in his purple jumper and let out a wail. His mother scooped him back into her arms and tired to shush him as they entered the library.  
  
It was deserted inside, and books were all over the floor. The mother ran past aisles and aisles of information, until she reached the self-help area. The basement door was still closed and the lock glowed beside it. She ran around the desk to the door and quilckly placed a sweaty palm on the scanner. The lock asked her name  
  
"Lara." Then the door slid open and revealed a set of grey stairs. She ran down them as fast as she could without dropping her toddler. Then to the back corner where a wall of books covered the ship from view. She quicly went around to the ship. It sat on its stand, and oval with wings wrapped on both sides by strips of metal. She set her son his feet   
  
"Don't move." then ran to a palce in the wall where a gaping black hole the size of her fist glared. She shoved her hand in, grapping hold of a tiny black bag. Her fingers fumbled with the tie, but after a few seconds she retrieved the octaganal shaped disk out and ran back to the ship. She placed the disk into it's place on the wing, opening it up.   
  
Inside there were computers that would take her son to a suitable planet, and programs that would keep him preserved until his arrival. She ran back to her son and began to pull off his jumper.  
  
"Now honey, your going to have to get in that space ship for mommy. Remember when we went with daddy into space?" She looked into his young face as he nodded.  
  
"Good, this will be just like that, except this time your going by yourself." the little boy's eyes began to tear up.  
  
"No, now don't" her voice shook, "you have to do this for mommy. You have to be a good boy for mommy. Now here, step out of your outfit, I have to get you into the spaceship." A sob racked her body as she watched her boy obey her. He placed his hands on her shoulders to support his weight as he pulled his tiny feet out of his jumper.  
  
"Are you going to be a good boy for mommy?" he nodded his head, the movement shaking tears from his green eyes. She picked him up and laid him on his back in the ship, then secured him in and hooked the various instruments to his body. She looked at her son one last time  
  
" Remember Kal El, mommy loves you, and your going to grow up to be a great man." she kissed the top of his wild hair, then pressed in a code. The ship closed and began to hover in the dark basement. Immediatly it zipped out of the room and up the stairs.  
  
Now she didn't have to worry, Jor El would have been proud of her. She sand to the floor, sobs choking and burning her throat. She pounded the floor wither her fists, cursing her loss.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside the crushed library a Voran stood, growling with impatience. This planet was taking too long to be smacked into his kind's control, it should have been finished in a night. Suddenly a bright silver blur brushed past him, breaking his thought. He looked after is questioningly, then back at the building it had come from. He grunted, then took out a couple explosives and activated them while tossing them casually towards the building.   
  
Unbeknownst to him, Lara had already activated the self-destruct inside. The building blew up, along with four considerable chunks of the planet. The shock wave crushed the pig-like Voran into the ground and crumbled the nearby buildings. The last act of Lara's loyalty to her planet and family.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Out in space, little Kal El's ship was accompanied by the floating debris of his planet. The once homes, now meteors, glowed with a green aura as they escorted him to his new home.  
  
____________  
~ ok, that's it for now, more soon if you liked it 


End file.
